Raven, you belong with me not BeastBoy
by Zandria Steel
Summary: Robin thinks about why Raven would be better off with him, than BeastBoy.  About why she belongs with him.  Will he express his true feelings?  Oneshot. Songfic You Belong With Me. RaexBB eventual RaexRob.


This is my first Songfic. It's "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift and it is told from Robin's point of view. I switched the words here and there so it would fit better. In the beginning it's **BBxRae**, but in the end it's **RaexRob**. (Note all flames will be used to roast hotdogs, so don't bother. Unless you really feel the need to provide flames for my hotdog cooking.)

I am a supporter of both **RaexRob** & **RaexBB**.

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset<em>

_Going off about something that you said_

_He doesn't get your humor like I do_

Robin and Raven were hanging in the common room. Raven was talking to BeastBoy on her phone. BB was angry at Raven, because she called him "shorty". BeastBoy was only two inches shorter than Raven, but he was very sensitive about it. "BB I was joking, its not a big deal. You need to get over it." She looks over at me, rolling her eyes at BeastBoy's immaturity. "Later bye." She closes the phone, sighing. "Hey Robin can we go to your room? I feel like hitting something." I smiled and nodded. Everyone said I spent more time in the gym, than in my own room. So they had taken to calling the gym my room.

_We're in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_We're listening to the kind of music he doesn't like_

_And he'll never know your story like I do_

Raven was punching a dummy, while I walked over and turned on the radio. Some Heavy Metal came on and I started bobbing my head. I looked over seeing Raven had stopped punching the dummy, and started bobbing her head too. BeastBoy walked in and complained, "How can you guys stand this music?" Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. BeastBoy seemed annoyed that she didn't agree with him. He huffed and stormed out of the room. When he left I cried, "And I thought Trigon was dramatic!" Raven smiled at my weak attempt, at humor.

_He wears spandex, I chase Red X_

_He's a just a kid, I'm Team Leader_

BeastBoy was a kid in every sense of the word. He played pranks and got into video game wars. All because everything was a joke to him, he was never serious. He was immature and everyone had to, as Raven said, "Glare and Bear it." I wish I could tell her the way I feel about her. For now it's just a dream.

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Robin had invited Raven, to go for a walk. Surprisingly she had said yes. So they donned civi (civilian) clothes and holowatches. And set off, just walking around aimlessly. Raven wore ripped jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeved black top. Robin wore the same, except for a short-sleeved red shirt. They made small talk, and sat down on a street bench. Robin commented on, "How annoying BeastBoy was" and Raven let loose a rare smile. That she only did for him.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a street bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen in awhile, since he brought you down_

_You say your fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, Watcha doing with a boy like that?_

We walk back to the Tower, finding a steaming BeastBoy awaiting our return. "Raven I called your cell and you didn't answer. I was worried, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANWSER?" She looked at him not conveying any emotion. She sarcastically replied, "I was with Robin. It would've been rude to take a call, while he was talking." With that Raven teleported to who-knows-where. Leaving a stunned BeastBoy staring where she had just been. He screamed, "I DO NOT GET HER!" and stormed off to his room. It was true BeastBoy didn't understand Raven, the way I did. I (literally) traveled to Hell and back to save her. We had an emotional link. We were close as two friends could be or more than friends could be. That is, if I could admit my feelings for her.

_Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see-e-e?_

_You belong with me-e-e?_

Sometimes BeastBoy hurt Raven, more than he knew. She always put on a brave face. Unless you really looked for it, like Robin did, you couldn't detect a trace of sadness. Whenever Raven was especially down and out she came to him. Robin had always been the one who comforted her, help put all the pieces back together. Cheer her up and make her laugh. Those were the few times, Raven was really open to him. Even to go as far to talk about her dreams and even tell him her favorite songs.

_Oh I remember you coming to my room in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you're about to cry_

_I know you favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong and I think it's with me._

I decided after the whole phone incident, I was going to tell her how I felt. She would figure it out eventually, if not already considering she was an empathic. I walked to her bedroom and stood outside the door. I had been just about to knock, when BeastBoy stormed out, knocking me onto the ground. Before I could get up, Raven was standing over me offering a hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. "What's his problem?" I wondered aloud. She smiled a shy smile, "I broke up with him, I realized I loved someone else."

_Why can't you see-e-e?_

_You belong with me-e-e?_

"Really" I asked "who?" She pulled me into a hug. "You silly." I smiled and hugged her back.

_You belong with me._

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the review. Sorry about Raven being slightly OCC.<p>

Down there

V

Review

V

Press the button!

V


End file.
